hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
IMI Desert Eagle XIX
The IMI Desert Eagle XIX (also known as the "Deagle" and "Desert Eagle") is a bulky, fast, and powerfully accurate pistol. It has the most knockdown power of any of the pistols; one or two shots is all it takes to eliminate most enemies. However, at long range, it lacks stopping power and accuracy. Also, due to its large caliber, it is unsuitable for stealth. It can fire rapidly, but that's not recommended since the recoil will severely hamper accuracy. Many of the targets in Hitman: Blood Money, especially later in the game, use this weapon as their sidearm. Description The very large, semi-automatic handgun commonly fires either the .50 Action Express, the .44 Magnum or the .357 Magnum cartridges. Its unique property lies in its superior stopping power, able to kill an enemy with just 1-2 shots to the body, with head shots always being lethal. It is very powerful for direct confrontations at close range. A variety of 47's targets used this as their primary sidearm, including Skip Muldoon and Daniel Morris. The handgun is a weapon designed by Magnum Research in the United States of America, and manufactured primarily in Israel by IMI (Israel Military Industries, now Israel Weapon Industries). Appearances Hitman: Codename 47 It can be bought in most levels, but otherwise appears in the following: ---- *'Training' - In the pistol shooting range. *'Say Hello to My Little Friend' - On officers. *'Traditions of the Trade' - On Fuchs' bodyguards. Hitman 2: Silent Assassin *'Anathema' - In the study. *'Tunnel Rat' - On Yussef Hussein. *'Temple City Ambush' - On Agent Smith. *'St. Petersburg Revisited' - On FSB agents. Hitman: Contracts In ''Hitman: Contracts, the Desert Eagle appears as a gold plated version of the normal variant.'' ---- *'Asylum Aftermath' - Appears as dual golden varient. Can only be obtained after acquiring Orthmeyer's Keycard in The Wang Fou Incident, and afterwards entering a secret room containing five clones of Agent 47. *'Beldingford Manor' - Used by Alistair Beldingford's companion. *'Rendezvous in Rotterdam' - Used by Rutgert Van Leuven. *'The Lee Hong Assassination' - Used by Tzun. Hitman: Blood Money *'Death of a Showman' - Carried by Scoop. *'The Murder of Crows' - Carried by Mark Purayah II and Raymond Kulinsky. *'Death on the Mississippi' - Carried by Skip Muldoon. *'A Dance with the Devil' - In the torture chamber along with MP7 and carried by Eve, Vaana Ketlyn and Anthony Martinez and most Hell Guards. *'Amendment XXV' - Carried by Daniel Morris and inside guard's room in the west wing. Gallery Desert_Eagle_IMI.jpg|Desert Eagle - IMI version. IMI_Desert_Eagle.jpg|Ditto. DEagle.png|Desert Eagle in Blood Money. 600px-HBM_-_PC_-_3PV_-_Desert_Eagle.jpg|A Deagle with its ammo. 600px-HBM_-_PC_-_FPV_-_Desert_Eagle.jpg|Deagle in first-person view. Shot 02 full.jpg Trivia *In Hitman: Codename 47 '', it has a darker, more matte color due to the fact that the graphics could not efficiently render nickel-plating back then. It is however much shinier in newer installments, notably in ''Hitman: Blood Money. *In Hitman: Blood Money, its magazine capacity is 9 rather than 7, possibly because it uses .357 Magnum rounds instead of .50. *In the Hideout in Hitman: Blood Money, the Desert Eagle and the Air Rifle are the only two weapons for which there is no extra ammo available. *The Desert Eagle's predecessor, the SA .44 Auto, is available in Hitman: Absolution. de:Desert Eagle ru: Desert Eagle Category:Hitman 2: Silent Assassin weapons Category:Hitman: Blood Money weapons Category:Firearms Category:Hitman: Codename 47 weapons Category:Pistols